1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to access control systems including one or more energy source sensors and energy harvesters, and more specifically, to methods and systems for management and utilization of harvested energy to power access control devices and other system implementation.
2. Description of Related Art
Access control devices or electronic locks need to be powered from an energy source, typically a primary power source such as a chemical battery. As modern electronic devices significantly reduce power consumption, it is becoming plausible to rely on other sources of energy to power such devices, either as a primary power source or as a backup or supplement to another source of energy. One such source is energy harvested from various environmental sources, and these sources of energy can be applied to an access control device using any one or a combination of their effects and can be utilized to provide power for the access control device, or can be used in other system implementation. Sources of energy other than environmental sources, such as electromotive or weak nuclear forces, despite utility for this purpose, are not generally adapted for use in access control systems. Therefore, a need exists for a means to manage and utilize various sources of harvested energy to power such devices and other system implementation.